The disclosure is based on a sensor unit according to the description below.
WO 2009/007286 A2 discloses, for example, a connection unit for a pressure measuring cell. The known connection unit comprises a protective sleeve in which at least one measuring cell, which detects, in particular, a pressure of a hydraulic block, and a circuit mount having a printed circuit board, which is positioned in a perpendicular manner, are arranged, the said printed circuit board comprising an electronic circuit with at least one electronic and/or electrical component. The circuit mount has a lower cylindrical region and an upper cylindrical region, the said cylindrical regions being connected to one another by means of a rectangular central section, wherein the printed circuit board, which is positioned in a perpendicular manner, is arranged parallel to the rectangular central section between the two cylindrical sections of the circuit mount. The pressure measuring cell has at least one connection point by means of which at least one electrical output signal from the pressure measuring cell can be tapped off. The circuit mount has an internal interface which taps off the at least one electrical output signal from the pressure measuring cell and applies it to the electronic circuit, and has an external interface by means of which an output signal from the electronic circuit can be tapped off. In this case, the internal interface is formed at a first end of the protective sleeve, and the external interface is formed at a second end of the protective sleeve. Furthermore, the circuit mount has at least one external conductor track for the electronic circuit to make contact with the connection point. In addition, at least one contact means is provided, it being possible to tap off an output signal from the electronic circuit by means of the said contact means, wherein the electronic circuit is connected to the contact means by means of at least one external conductor track of the circuit mount. Contact is made between the pressure measuring cell and the circuit mount or the circuit mount and the printed circuit board or the electronic components by means of corresponding conductive adhesive connections. In order to establish these conductive adhesive connections, the circuit mount has conductive adhesive domes and the pressure measuring cell or the printed circuit board or the electronic components have corresponding conductive adhesive areas. The circuit mount preferably comprises at least one plastic pre-molded part which is composed of plastic which can be electroplated and of a second plastic which cannot be electroplated, wherein the conductor tracks and the conductive adhesive domes are produced in an electroplating process as a metal surface coating on the electroplated plastic. In order for the connection unit to make direct releasable contact with an add-on controller, the corresponding contact means are preferably configured as contact rivets which are adhesively bonded into provided openings, which are connected to the conductor tracks, by means of conductive adhesive.